Morgiana/Image Gallery
Mini morgiana.png|Morgiana Morgiana1.png|Morgiana on the cover of Volume 3 Morgiana Sticker.png|Sticker Morgiana Sticker1.png|Sticker Morgiana Line sticker.png|Line sticker Morgiana eating fish Line sticker.png Aladdin breaking Mor's shackles.png|Aladdin "saves" Morgiana Young Giana.png Dragon Den.png|Morgiana, Aladdin, Jamil, and Goltas at the Dragon's Den Mor defeated.png|Morgiana being attacked by Aladdin Morgiana.png|Morgiana thanking Aladdin Mor picks Ali.png|Morgiana comes to "pick" Alibaba Saluja up Jafar and Mor.png|Morgiana and Ja'far Mor vs Enshin.png|Morgiana's Enhanced Physical Strength Mor Battle Cry.png|Morgiana's Battle Cry Serious Mor.png|A Serious Morgiana Mor kick.png|Morgiana defeating the Monsters Mor vs DD Kassim.png|Morgiana vs Cassim Mor pulled by Kassim.png|Morgiana vs Cassim pmagi-3143657.png Mor's_Household_Vessel.png|Morgiana's Household Vessel AmolWorn.png Amol Selseira Fire.png|Morgiana's Fire Attack Eye of the Rukh Diagram.png AlaHakuMor Leave Sindria.png Secondvessel-mor.png|Second Household Vessel Aladdin and Morgiana's Appearances (3 Year Time Skip).png Echolocation1.png Echolocation2.png Echolocation3.png Echolocation.png Volume 3.png|Morgiana on cover of Volume 3 Volume 8.png|Morgiana, Alibaba, and Aladdin on the cover of Volume 8 Volume 11.png|Morgiana, Aladdin, Alibaba, and Hakuryuu Ren on the cover of Volume 11 Amol_Selseira_anime.png AmolWorn_anime.png Morgiana 's 2nd Household Vessel in anime.png Fanalis.png|Morgiana, Masrur and Muu on the cover of Night 156 Chapter 156.png|Night 156 Cover Color 104.png|Night 104 Cover Amol Selseira1.png|Morgiana on the cover of Night 104 Morgiana Current.png|A close up on Morgiana on the cover of Shonen Sunday 2012/10/17 Morgiana Cover.png|Morgiana on the cover of Shonen Sunday 2012/10/17 Shonen Sunday 44-2013.png|Morgiana, Aladdin and Alibaba on the cover of Shonen Sunday 2013/10/16 Shonen Sunday 32-2014.png|Morgiana, Alibaba and Aladdin on the cover of Shonen Sunday 2014/7/23 1Morgiana_sketch_cover_magazine.png|Morgiana's sketch on the cover of Weekly Shōnen Sunday 1Morgiana_sketch.png|Morgiana's sketch Morgiana_sketch_websunday.png|Morgiana's sketch websunday FFanbook PV2.png|Morgiana in TV Anime Magi First Fan Book Morgiana Anime Design.png|Morgiana Anime design in a magazine Morgiana Body Design.png|Morgiana Body Design Morgiana Face Design.png|Morgiana Face Design Morgiana_anime_design_book.png|Morgiana anime design by Toshifumi Akai Morgiana game.png|Morgiana in Hajimari no Meikyū Aratanaru Sekai Morgiana.png|Morgiana in Aratanaru Sekai Aratanaru Sekai Morgiana in dress.png|Morgiana in dress in Aratanaru Sekai Countdown3.png|Countdown 4 Illustration of Morgiana Morgiana-anime1.png|Morgiana in anime. Morgiana-anime2.png|Morgiana in an Official art All_Characters.png|Anime First Season Charaters-01.png|Morgiana, Aladdin, Hakuryuu and Alibaba on a Promotional Poster Magiscan.png|Morgiana, Aladdin and Alibaba on a Promotional Poster Morgiana-anime.png|Morgiana fighting Fatima's tiger in the anime in opening 1 Mors Shackles.png StunnedGiana.png Aladdin brakes shackles.png Magi ep 3 Morgiana strength.png|Morgiana's strength A young Morgiana crying.png|A young Morgiana crying Magi ep6 Morgiana fighting.png|Morgiana fighting Magoi Excess1.png Characters.png Amol_Selseira_anime.png AmolWorn_anime.png Morgiana 's 2nd Household Vessel in anime.png Morgiana OP2.png|Morgiana in ending 2 AlaAliMor S2 ending.png Characters-04.png|Anime Second Season Magi_Anime_magazine_cover.png|Morgiana, Alibaba and Aladdin on the cover of Animedia magazine Magi_Anime_magazine_cover_2.png|Morgiana, Alibaba, Hakuryuu and Aladdin on the cover of Pash! magazine Magi_calendar_2014.png|Calendar 2014 B58f8c5494eef01fcd81b0e6e1fe9925bc317d78.png Magi blue ch-003.png Magi blue c-006.png Magi blue c-002.png Magi black u-014.png Magi black c-001.png ImchukClothing.png|Morgiana, Aladdin and Alibaba in Websunday Backstage Vol.124 Sinbad's Baal's tail Websunday.png|Morgiana, Aladdin, Yunan and Sinbad in in Websunday Backstage Vol.194 Morgiana's new appearance in WB Volume 312.png|Morgiana's new appearance in Websunday Backstage Volume 312 Alibaba & Morgiana in WB Vol. 324.png|Alibaba & Morgiana in Websunday Backstage Volume 324 Morgiana card 01 SSR.png|Morgiana card 01 SSR Morgiana card 02 SSR.png|Morgiana card 02 SSR Morgiana card 03 HR.png|Morgiana card 03 HR+ Morgiana card 04 SSR.png|Morgiana card 04 SSR+ MorgianaandKougyokucardSR.png|Morgiana and Kougyoku card 05 SR+ HakueiandMorgianacardHR.png|Morgiana and Hakuei card 06 HR Morgiana card 07 SR.png|Morgiana card 07 SR Masrur and Morgiana card HR.png|Masrur and Morgiana card 08 HR Morgiana and Masrur card HR+.png|Morgiana and Masrur card 09 HR+ Morgiana card 10 SR+.png|Morgiana card 10 SR+ Morgiana card 11 SSR+.png|Morgiana card 11 SSR+ Morgiana and Kougyoku card SR.png|Morgiana and Kougyoku card SR Magi Tegaki.png|Morgiana in Tegaki Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana.png Alibaba and his Household.png|Morgiana, Alibaba and the rest of his Household Morgiana 3.png Morgiana 2.png Morgiana Card 2.png Morgiana Card.png Morgiana 4.png Myron3.png morgiana23.png morgiana5.png morgiana6.png morgiana7.png morgiana8.png morgiana9.png morgiana11.png morgiana12.png morgiana13.png morgiana14.png morgiana15.png morgiana16.png morgiana17.png morgiana18.png morgiana19.png morgiana21.png morgiana22.png morgiana10.png morgiana20.png morgiana sticker3.png morgiana sticker4.png morgiana sticker5.png morgiana sticker6.png morgiana sticker7.png morgiana sticker8.png morgiana sticker9.png Character Height Volume 32.png Shinobu Ohtaka's Last 4 Chapters Announcement.png Category:Image Galleries